A patent document 1 discloses an art which suppresses vibration of a vehicle, and in which an operation line of a operating point used for setting of a target engine speed (a transmission input rotation speed) and a target engine torque is switched from an operation line for giving weight to a fuel economy, to an operation line for reducing the vibration to avoid a operating point at which muffled noise and the vibration are generated, in a low-middle engine speed and middle-high torque region in which the vibration is easy to be generated, that is, in which the ratio of the variation amount of the engine torque to the variation amount of the engine speed is large.